Curse
by AliciaFon
Summary: Rukia, sang peri biru yang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ialah penyelamat sang pangeran. Akankah ia mampu mengemban tugas itu? #IchiRukiDay #FTiL


Curse

© AliciaFon

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Fantasy/Romance.

.

Rukia, sang peri biru yang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ialah penyelamat sang pangeran. Akankah ia mampu mengemban tugas itu? 

Pagi masih berembun. Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit. Awan masih menggantung di langit. Penduduk di Negeri Rawa Air belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Pasar di alun-alun juga belum terlalu ramai. Rukia sang Rukia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Di kerajaan ini dia akan tinggal untuk beberapa saat. Ia harus bertemu Yamamoto si Penyihir Bijak, kakeknya untuk berguru sihir dan cara menunggang naga.  
Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pusat kerajaan. Pasar tetap sepi padahal matahari sudah sejengkal di atas kepala. Kerajaan pun tampak sunyi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kerajaan ini. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tinggal sang kakek. Diketuknya perlahan pintu kayu rumah itu.  
Tok…tok…tok….  
"Kakek, ini Rukia." kata Rukia sembari mengetuk pintu.  
Pintu kayu perlahan terbuka.

"Rukia, lama juga akhirnya kamu berkunjung " sambut Kakek Penyihir perlahan.  
"Kakek, apa kabar? Aku melakukan pengembaraan. Aku meninggalkan Negeri Koin Emas untuk bertemu penyihir lain di negeri lain. Belajar ilmu sihir dari mereka".  
"Masuk dan duduklah. Kubuatkan jus jahe untuk menghangatkan badanmu" ajak Kakek Penyihir. Dilepasnya jubah dari kaitan di lehernya. Disisihkannya di kursi terdekat.  
"Kakek, apa yang terjadi dengan Negeri Rawa Air? Aku melihat kerajaan tampak sepi. Alun-alun kota juga tak seramai dulu." Tanya Rukia sambil meraih jus jahe yang disodorkan Kakek Penyihir padanya.  
"Kerajaan Rawa Air sedang bersedih. Raja jatuh sakit. Sedangkan pangeran menghilang. Aizen si penyihir jahat sedang berusaha untuk mengambil alih kerajaan. Makanya kerajaan tampak sepi. Seluruh prajurit dikerahkan untuk mencari pangeran. Prajurit-prajurit pilihan berjaga diperbatasan dan di pos-pos khusus kerajaan untuk berjaga-jaga dari Aizen."  
"Mengapa pangeran menghilang?"  
"Ia menghilang sejak sebulan lalu saat pergi berburu di hutan. Saat itu raja mempersiapkan penyerahan tahta. Penobatan pangeran sebagai pengganti raja akan dilakukan seminggu kemudian. Tapi tiba-tiba sang pangeran menghilang. Raja sangat sedih karena itu. Ia jatuh sakit. Tiba-tiba Aizen mengeluarkan ancaman akan segera merebut kerajaan saat purnama bulan Juni. Dan itu 15 hari pangeran yang sanggup mengalahkan Aizen. Karena ia adalah turunan murni dari raja Rawa Air." tutur Kakek Penyihir.  
"Kakek harus membantu raja untuk menemukan pangeran "kata Rukia.  
"Kami kaum penyihir telah berusaha mencari tahu di mana pangeran. Namun, Rukia kami pun punya batas kemampuan. Kami hanya mendapatkan ramalan bahwa seseorang akan datang dari negeri seberang untuk menemukan sang pangeran. Hanya itu petunjuk yang kami punya," kata Kakek Penyihir.  
"Kakek, itu berarti bisa siapapun yang datang ke Negeri Rawa Air." kata Rukia.  
"Benar. Itu berarti bisa siapapun. Atau itu berarti bahwa siapapun itu hanya dirimu. Hanya kamu yang berkunjung ke Negeri Rawa Air dalam waktu sebulan ini sayang. Namun bisa jadi ia bukan dirimu. Kami masih menunggu orang lain datang untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, kamu masih sangat muda. Kamu tinggal dan belajarlah untuk memperdalam ilmu sihirmu" tutur Kakek Penyihir.

Rukia tampak terdiam. Bisa jadi orang itu dia atau juga bukan dia. Jika memang pangeran menghilang, kemana ia menghilang?

"Ada kabar dari kerajaan. Raja sekarat. Aizen makin mempertegas usaha penyerangannya. Ia mengirim pesan bahwa pengambilalihkan kekuasaan mungkin akan ia percepat." kata Kakek Penyihir.

"Kakek, izinkan aku untuk bertemu Raja. Aku ingin membantunya menemukan pangeran."pinta Rukia.  
"Tapi kamu masih sangat muda, anakku".  
"izinkan aku mencobanya, Kek. Kumohon. Jika kita tak pernah bertindak maka kita takkan pernah tahu apa yang akan kita dapati di depan. Ayolah…" Rengek Rukia.

Esok pagi, bersama kakek penyihir Rukia bertemu dengan raja rawa air. Singgasana raja kosong. Raja terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Ia tampak sangat lemah. Raut muka bijaknya terselubungi oleh sakit yang dideritanya. Permaisuri mendampingi disampingnya. Juga dengan wajah lelah.

"Yang mulia, hamba menghadap kepadamu untuk menjengukmu. Hamba bersama cucu hamba. Rukia." Kata kakek penyihir sambil berlutut di sisi tempat tidur baignda raja. Rukia mengikutinya. Raja tersenyum pada mereka.

"Baginda, hamba telah mendengar tentang kemalangan yang dialami Negeri Rawa Air. Hamba juga mendengar tentang ramalan itu. Izinkan hamba untuk mencari sang pangeran. Tanpa pangeran, Negeri Rawa Air akan hancur" sahut Rukia.

Raja mencoba duduk. Dibutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk mendapat posisinya yang nyaman untuknya.

" Anakku. Aku sangat senang dirimu mau membantu negeri ini. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengizinkanmu. Karena aku pun telah lama menanti seseorang datang untuk memenuhi ramalan itu" kata raja dengan suara parau.

"Besok datanglah ke istana sebelum matahari terbit. Aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang mungkin akan berguna dalam perjalananmu. Dan tolong lakukan pertemuan para penyihir, Kakek. Aku yakin Rukia butuh setidaknya petunjuk bijak dari kalian" kata sang Raja.

Pertemuan penyihir dilaksanakan di aula besar samping istana. Di sana berkumpullah para penyihir Negeri Rawa Air. Jumlahnya sekitar 10 orang. Semua telah berusia tua. Yang paling muda mungkin berumur 65 tahun. Menjadi penyihir haruslah memiliki darah penyihir. Dan hanya sedikit orang yang mampu memiliki darah penyihir. Dan jika seseorang tersebut tidak menyadari jika ia memiliki darah penyihir, pada usianya yang ke 25, darah sihir itu akan hilang. Sesungguhnya Rukia memiliki darah itu. Dan ia telah menyadarinya sejak usia 5 tahun. Kakek penyihir adalah kerabat jauhnya yang juga anggota tertua dan merupakan ketua dewan penyihir di Negeri Rawa Air.

"Hari ini cucuku Rukia ingin memenuhi ramalan yang pernah terbaca sebulan lalu. Kita tak pernah tahu apakah ia yang disebutkan oleh ramalan itu. Tapi aku yakin dengan ketulusan hati Rukia untuk membantu Negeri Rawa Air, apapun kelak yang terjadi ia telah menunjukkan keberanian kepada kita.", kata Kakek Penyihir di depan dewan penyihir.

Para tetua penyihir tampak mengangguk – angguk. Seorang penyihir pria yang tampak seumuran kakek menghampirinya. Penyihir itu lantas membuka jubah yang dikenakannya.  
"Jubah ini mampu menghangatkanmu ketika kau kedinginan, mampu menyejukkanmu ketika kau merasa kepanasan. Ia mampu merasakan kecemasanmu. Gunakanlah ia. Ia akan melindungimu. Kekuatannya pun tak terduga, Anakku". Disampirkannya jubah itu ke pundak Rukia. Rukia tampak berdiri kikuk.  
"Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan para dewan penyihir. Aku berjanji akan menemukan pangeran" kata Rukia.  
"Anakku, berjalanlah ke arah hutan. Disana tempat terakhir kali pangeran terlihat. Mulailah mencari jejaknya di sana. Hutan itu selalu menyimpan banyak kejutan tak terduga. Telah banyak prajurit yang kesana dan tak kembali. Berhati-hatilah."kata Kakek Penyihir.

Matahari masih sejam lagi terbit. Namun Rukia telah tiba di istana. Raja tampak bersemangat. Ada sedikit cerah di wajah tuanya. Disambutnya Rukia dengan suka cita. Diajaknya si peri ke ruang rahasia di jantung istana. Ruang itu sebenarnya tidaklah tampak begitu rahasia. Di lalui setiap hari oleh orang- orang istana. Bahkan dijadikan gudang alat kebersihan. Namun dalam ruangan itu masih ada ruangan. Dan dalam ruangan yang satu masih ada ruangan yang lain. Rukia sendiri bingung berapa ruangan yang telah dilaluinya hingga mereka tiba pada ruang penuh benda pusaka. Benda-benda bersejarah dan bernilai magis tersimpan di sana. Sejak raja pertama Rawa Air hingga raja yang berdiri di depan Rukia saat ini. Raja meraih satu buah pedang kecil. Lebih mirip belati yang ujungnya patah. Diserahkannya kepada Rukia.

" Rukia, belati ini adalah belati yang ingin aku serahkan pada pangeran saat penobatannya. Namun aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bis bertahan untuk menyerahkan belati ini langsung kepadanya. Tiap pangeran akan memiliki senjata pusakanya ketika ia menjadi raja. Namun senjata itu sesungguhnya telah ia pilih sejak ia kecil. Belati inilah yang ia pilih saat aku mengajaknya pertama kali ke tempat ini. Dialah yang mematahkan ujungnya. Ujung itu dia tetap simpan. Ia kalungkan di lehernya. Pada saat penobatannya ia berencana menyatukan ujung belati patah itu. Ia baru kembali dari petualanganya empat bulan lalu. Dan ia kembali menghilang" cerita raja sedih.

Rukia hanya mampu terdiam. Ia melihat sosok di depannya bukanlah seorang raja yang memiliki kuasa. Tapi seorang ayah yang kehilangan anaknya."Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki keberanian dan ketulusan mampu menemukan ruangan ini. Dan kau memiliki semua itu anakku" kata sang raja sambil menyerahkan belati berujung patah itu ke Rukia.

Rukia tak berkata apapun. Ia baru menyadari bahwa petualangannya kali ini lebih berat dan ia sendiri. Ia tak didampingi lagi oleh Ichigo, kawan yang menemaninya membunuh naga di Negeri Koin Emas. Sesaat ia merindukan Ichigo. Mereka berpisah enam bulan silam. Saat Rukia memutuskan untuk belajar ramuan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan di Desa Tenggara, sedang Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah barat.

"Baginda, aku akan memulai perjalananku. Para dewan penyihir telah memberiku petunjuk hendak kemana aku pergi." kata Rukia.

"Baiklah. Sudah saatnya kau pergi." kata raja.

Mereka lantas menuju ketirai di sisi dinding. Rukia mengira akan kembali ke gudang sapu tempat mereka pertama masuk, namun ternyata mereka telah berada di halaman belakang istana. Rukia tak ingin mengambil pusing untuk memikirkan bagaimana itu meminta izin pada raja ia pun kembali ke rumah kakek penyihir. Kakek telah menunggunya.  
"Raja telah memberikan benda pusaka kepadaku yang harus kuserahkan kepada pangeran." kata Rukia.

Kakek penyihir mengangguk.

"Telah kupersiapkan bekalmu anakku. Busur dan panah, jubahmu dan sedikit makanan untukmu di jalan. Berhati-hatilah." pesan kakek penyihir.  
"Jika kau membutuhkan jalan penuntun pulang panggillah sang Naga Ekor Merah. Bersiullah. Dan ia akan datang padamu. Ia adalah hewan mistik jadi yakinlah pada kekuatannya.".  
Dipeluknya kakek penyihir untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menuju arah hutan. Ada sedih yang menyesak di dadanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas dan perih. Ia benar-benar merindukan Ichigo sekarang. Tapi ia harus berjuang sendiri kali ini.

Rukia melangkah memasuki hutan. Dieratkannya jubahnya di kaitan lehernya. Ia tak tahu hendak kemana. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju hutan yang lebih dalam. Beberapa bagian hutan adalah rawa-rawa. Ditemukannya berbagai macam pohon-pohon menjulang. Jamur-jamur yang biasa dia gunakan untuk saat belajar ramuan. Beberapa hewan-hewan hutan yang tak menakutkan. Mengapa Negeri Rawa Air disebut demikian? Mungkin karena banyak bagian dari negeri ini berupa rawa-rawa.

Makin ke dalam hutan suasana pun makin suram. Sinar matahari mulai susah menembus rimbun dedaunan pohon. Ia tersesat. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Rukia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu akar pohon. Dibukanya bekal makanan yang disiapkan Kakek Penyihir. Sambil menikmati makan siangnya, ia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Hutan adalah tempat misterius yang indah. Dinikmatinya musik alami yang diciptakan angin, dahan, dan burung-burung kecil. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Petang menggelap. Rukia terbangun. Ia tersadar telah tidur cukup lama. Tak tahu harus ke arah mana ia pun memilih untuk tetap di kaki pohon itu. Namun tampak di depannya terdapat kerlap kerlip cahaya. Ia ingin mencari tahu cahaya apa itu. Dengan pelan didekatinya sumber cahaya itu. Sumber cahaya itu berasal dari kunang-kunang. Tapi kunang-kunang yang satu ini bukan kunang-kunang biasa. Ukurannya sebesar jari telunjuk. Memiliki bentuk tubuh manusia. Mereka memiliki antena yang menyala-nyala di kepalanya. Sayap-sayapnya pun bersinar mencoba menyapanya "permisi" katanya pelan.

Segerombolan kunang-kunang terkejut dan lari bersembunyi di dalam pohon. "maaf,Tapi aku butuh bantuan aku tidak akan menganggu kalian" kata Rukia lagi.  
Seekor kunang-kunang pria keluar dari pohon. Mencoba terbang mendekati Rukia namun tetap waspada.

"Apakah kalian mendengarku?" Tanya Rukia.  
Sang kunang-kunang tidak menjawab. Rukia tertunduk putus asa. ia memutuskan berbalik dan kembali ke akar pohon besar tempatnya semula.  
"Hei, mau kemana?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapanya. Rukia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan kunang-kunang itu.  
" Maaf jika sambutan kami kurang berkenan. Kawananku hanya takut pada sesuatu yang asing. waktu lalu sesuatu yang seperti dirimu pun pernah datang ke tempat kami. Dan ia menakuti kawananku. Ia baik, tapi kawannya jahat." kata kunang-kunang. Rukia duduk di akar pohon rumah kunang-kunang.

"Kami adalah peri kunang-kunang. Akulah yang memimpin kawanan peri kunang-kunang yang lain" kata kunang-kunang pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Dipanggilnya kawanannya yang lain untuk mendekat.

"Aku kesini mencari seorang kawan. Kamu tadi bilang pernah datang manusia sepertiku di sini. Apakah kau melihatnya. Kejadian itu sebulan yang lalu. Kau tahu dimana ia sekarang ?"

Peri kunang-kunang perempuan bercerita ia tak ingat itu sebulan yang lalu atau tidak. Tak ada konsep waktu dalam kehidupan peri kunang-kunang. Waktu bagi mereka adalah absurd dan tak peduli berapa lama bagi mereka, mereka adalah makhluk abadi.

"Ia manusia. Lelaki. Saat itu ia tersesat di hutan ini. Kami sempat menjamunya. Ia tampak kelelahan. Namun tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk jahat menyerangnya. Awalnya ia mampu mengalahkannya. Namun tiba-tiba mereka berduel hebat dan makhluk jahat itu merubah manusia itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat besar. Makhluk jahat itu lantas membawa pergi kawanmu yang telah berubah itu. Kami sempat mengikutinya namun di pohon-pohon yang melingkar ditengah hutan ini mereka tiba-tiba menghilang".

"Aku harus mencari tempat itu. Tempat dimana mereka menghilang." kata Rukia panik.  
"Rukia, tunggulah sampai pagi. Kami akan mengantarmu ke tempat di mana mereka menghilang." sahut peri kunang-kunang. Rukia mengiyakan. Malam itu ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan makhluk besar yang menyeramkan.

Mereka tiba di pohon pohon yang melingkar yang dimaksud kawanan peri kunang-kunang. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Yang ada hanyalah jejeran pohon yang melingkar menyisakan ruang kosong di tengahnya.

"Rukia, kami tak bisa lagi menemanimu lebih jauh. Sesuatu yang jahat sangat kuat disini. Kami hanya bisa memberikanmu ini…"  
Dicabutnya antena kecil yang mengeluarkan cahaya dari puncak kepalanya. "Ini bisa membantumu menyinari kegelapan. Sangat berbahaya jika menyalakan api untuk penerang.". Rukia menerima antena kecil itu di telapak tangannya. Sangat kecil namun terasa berat seperti logam. Ia melihat ke arah kepala sang peri kunang-kunang yang terlihat aneh tanpa satu antena.

"Tenanglah, akan terganti kembali."sahut peri kunang-kunang seolah bisa mengetahui isi pikiran Rukia.  
Mereka pun berpisah. Rukia hanya mampu duduk menunggui sesuatu yang ajaib dari tengah lingkaran itu. Ia hanya berjalan dipinggir lingkaran itu. Pada tengah lingkaran itu tampak sesuatu yang bening serupa air. Tapi penuh dengan humus. Rawa. Yah, bagian tengah itu adalah rawa. Sesuatu tampak menyembul dari air itu. Sesuatu yang gelap dan besar. Rukia terperanjat. Dia melangkah mendekati namun tiba-tiba ia tak memijak pada apapun.

Dan segalanya tiba-tiba gelap.

Antena peri kunang-kunanglah yang berpendar dan menyilaukan matanya. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia sedang terjatuh ke dalam rawa. Rawa yang tak basah tepatnya. Karena pakaian yang dikenakannya masih kering.  
Ia mencoba berdiri dan melihat di mana ia berada. Yang didapatinya adalah sebuah labirin panjang dan berkelok. Ia harus mencari ujung labirin IniTak disadarinya bahwa ada sesuatu yang memata-matainya. Sesuatu yang besar dan sangat menyeramkan. Benda besar itu tiba-tiba berlari dan menyeruduknya. Rukia terkejut namun masih mampu dihindarinya serangan dadakan itu.

Seekor binatang. Hippopotamus. Hewan yang sangat besar dan kuat. Hippo itu kembali menyerangnya namun kali ini Rukia sudah siap menangkis serangan. Ditembakkannya anak panah ke tubuh hewan itu. Namun Hippopotamus itu tampak tak terganggu.

"Dasar kulit badak" kutuk Rukia.

Ia hanya mampu menghindari serangan-serangan Hippopotamus itu. Berlari menjauh menyusuri labirin. Namun pada belokan didepannya Rukia menemui jalan buntu. Ia terdesak. Dilemparkannya segala sesuatu yang ia punya ke arah Hippopotamus itu. Buntalan pakaiannya. Busur panahnya, hingga belati pusaka titipan raja.

"Siiinggg….."belati patah itu terlepas dari sarungnya. Mejadi perisai terakhir Rukia. Ia hanya mampu mengangkat tangannya dan menutup matanya. Bersiap menghadapi serang.  
Kilau bajanya yang tampak bersinar menyilaukan mata sang Hippopotamus. Tiba-tiba saja sang Hippopotamus terdiam ditempat dan berhenti menyerang. Rukia tubuhnya gemetaran. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia memicingkan matanya. Mengintip pada apa yang didepannya. Didapatinya Hippopotamus itu terduduk diam sambil menggelengkan lehernya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjeratnya disana.

Perlahan Rukia menghampirinya dengan hati-hati. Mencoba mengusap kepalanya. Namun masih mengacungkan belati itu dengan siaga. Hippopotamus itu tampak pasrah menerima elusan Rukia. Ia lantas menyusuri hingga ke leher Hippopotamus. Agak susah untuk tahu mana yang leher dan mana yang perutnya. Semua terlihat sama besarnya untuk sebuah kuda nil.

Didapatinya sebuah tali serupa kalung yang melingkar dileher sang Hippo. Ditelusurinya hingga kebagian bawah leher Hippopotamus itu. Rukia bahkan harus berbaring dan mendongak di bawah tubuh sang Hippo untuk melihat mata kalung itu. Sebuah baja yang tampak patah. Runcing dan tajam. Seketika itu ia tersadar dan terbangun.

"Pangeran" sahutnya sambil berlutut.

Ternyata Hippopotamus itu adalah pangeran yang dicarinya. Ia pun mulai menautkan semua cerita yang dituturkan para kawanan peri kunang-kunang. Sosok itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang besar dan gelap. Dibawa lari oleh sesuatu yang jahat dan menghilang di pohon-pohon dikutuk menjadi Hippopotamus. Dan Hippopotamus itulah yang dia lihat di tengah rawa tengah pohon-pohon yang melingkar. Sesungguhnya ia tidak terjatuh di rawa, ia terjatuh di jalan menuju labirin ini. Karena itu pakaiannya tetaplah kering.

Rukia menaruh kasihan pada sang pangeran. Ditatapnya mata Hippo itu. Ia seperti mengenal tatapan itu, namun entah siapa. "Aku akan mengantar pangeran pulang. Kita harus menemukan jalan keluar." kata Rukia tak tahu hendak kemana di labirin ini. Dan tampaknya pangeran Hippo paham yang dikhawatirkan Rukia.

Pangeran Hippo memimpin perjalanan. Ia telah menghapal labirin ini. Labirin ini adalah tempatnya terkungkung selama ini. Mereka menyusuri labirin dalam diam. Rukia tahu bahwa masih akan ada sesuatu yang dihadapinya di depan nanti. Semua nampak sangat mudah, pasti ada yang sulit pada akhirnya.

Mereka tiba di tengah labirin. Sebuah rawa terdapat ditengah situ. Rawa yang mirip dengan rawa di tengah pohon-pohon melingkar itu. Ternyata rawa itu adalah pantulan.  
Di depannya terdapat sebuah tempat duduk. Mungkin bisa dianggap singgasana. Di sampingnya Sebuah berlian merah tampak mengapung dalam wadah kaca yang melayang dengan api berwarna biru jingga dibawahnya. Di atas labirin itu adalah langit. Tak ada atap ataupun batu yang menghalangi. Disanalah jalan keluar. Dan jarak mereka dengan lubang langit itu sangatlah tinggi. Bahkan untuk mendakinya saja butuh waktu lama.

"Terima kasih Hippo telah mengantar tamu kita hingga disini. " sahut si penyihir jahat muncul dari menuju singgasananya. Ini baru kali pertama Rukia melihatnya, namun ia sudah mampu mengenalinya. Aura jahatnya sangat terasa.

"Apa maksudmu Aizen? "kata Rukia.  
"Tak sadarkah kau Rukia, bahwa aku telah menjebak kalian. Memanfaatkan kalian agar sampai d isini. Mengantarkan belati itu. Belati yang mampu membuatku menguasai tak hanya negeri rawa air tapi juga negeri-negeri lain…" tawa Aizen dengan licik.

"Akulah yang menyerang dan menculik Pangeran. Karena dia yang memegang patahan belati itu. Kutuk ia menjadi Hippopotamus gendut. Raja jatuh sakit karena memikirkan putranya. Itu semakin mempermudahku. Dan ramalan itu akhirnya membawamu ke sini lengkap dengan belati itu. Bulan purnama hampir penuh malam ini. Kekuatan belati itu akan memuncak jika disatukan dibawah cahaya bulan."

"Tapi masih lima hari hingga penanggalan ke 15 bulan juni. Bulan belumlah sempurna." kata Rukia.

"Di labirin ini, konsep waktu di dunia permukaan lebih cepat daripada waktu di sini. Dunia permukaan mungkin telah berjalan berhari-hari, namun kamu baru merasakan beberapa jam." sahut Aizen.  
"Serahkan belati itu dan patahannya sekarang!" teriak sang penyihir hitam.  
Namun tanpa diduga Pangeran dalam wujud Hippo menyerang Aizen sang Aizen. "Kamu telah berani melawanku Hippo gendut!" kutuk Aizen. "Rasakan pembalasanku!". Dirapalnya mantra yang membuat pangeran Hippo menjadi liar dan tak terkendali.

"Pangeran sadarlah! "teriak Rukia. Namun ia tak mampu berbuat banyak. Aizen pun mulai melancarkan serangan kepadanya. Rukia hanya mampu menghindar di balik dinding-dinding batu. Di bidiknya panah kearah penyihir hitam, namun meleset. Hanya menyerempet pipi sang pnyihir jahat itu.

"Anak kecil! Kamu berani mengancamku!" murka Aizen.  
Pangeran Hippo tampak begitu menderita. Ia seperti tak bisa bernafas. Menyeruduk kasar ke arah rawa ditengah ruang itu. Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah tumpukan debu kering.  
"Seperti itulah rasanya tanpa air, hewan amphibi! Terimalah kutukanmu!" sahut Aizen puas.

Rukia menyadari bahwa yang dibutuhkan pangeran adalah air. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini adalah seekor Hippo, dan Hippopotamus adalah hewan ampibi. Diambilnya busur panah tiga sekaligus. Ia punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan pangeran.

Dibidiknya satu-satu panah itu ke arah Aizen. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian penyihir itu dari pangeran. Panah pertama mengenai lengan gaun hitamnya dan tertancap di kursi singgasana. Rukia meringsek mendekati sang pangeran. Pangeran dalam wujud Hippo tampak sangat menderita. Ia sangat sekarat.

Aizen menyerangnya dengan mantra sihir, untungnya mampu ia tangkis. Panah kedua ditembakkannya lagi. Kali ini sang penyihir mampu menghindar. Jarak Rukia dan pangeran Hippo hanyalah berjarak 5 meter. Kembali ditembakkannya panah ketiganya ke arah si penyihir namun kali ini mampu dimatahkannya dengan mantra. Ia tak mempedulikan itu, yang paling penting ia telah menjangkau pangeran. Dibukanya ikatan jubahnya. Jubah yang dititipkan para tetua penyihir.

"_ia bisa melindungimu_!" kata-kata itu masih terngiang ditelinganya. Dibungkusnya badan Hippo dengan jubah itu.

Penyihir hitam mulai melancarkan serangannnya kembali. Meninggalkan singgasananya. Rukia dan Hippo berusaha berlindung dibalik dinding batu. Tapi ada satu hal yang janggal yang dirasakan Rukia, tubuh pangeran Hippo tidak sebesar Hippo yang sebenarnya. Ukurannya terasa lebih kecil dalam bungkus jubah dinding batu mereka melihat penyihir hitam ke arah tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Keluarlah. Sudah saatnya menyerah" teriak Aizen.  
Hippo menurunkan jubah yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Rukia membantunya. Keduanya bertatapan.

"Ichigo? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" teriak berjalan cepat, jubah itu telah melumpuhkan kutukan Hippopotamus.  
"Rukia?" Tanya sang pangeran sambil mengerutkan dahi.  
"Bukan saatnya reunian sekarang. Ayo keluarlah dan serahkan belati itu. Atau kalo tidak aku ubah kalian menjadi " ancam Aizen.

"Kali ini kita harus setuju dengan Aizen. Ini bukan saatnya menjawab selesaikan Aizen dan kujelaskan semuanya nanti." kata Ichigo.  
"Iya aku sepakat. Tapi apa rencanamu untuk menghancurkan majikanmu itu?" Tanya Rukia sambil sesekali menyerang Aizen dengan mantra. Mereka hanya mampu berlari dan menghindar.

"Kau harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku akan mencuri berlian hatinya. Di sanalah tempat kekuatannya." jelas Ichigo.  
"Yah, seperti dulu. Aku yang mengalihkan perhatian." rajuk Rukia.  
"Belum saatnya kau merajuk. Mana belati itu?" Tanya Ichigo yang juga adalah pangeran.

"Ada di kantung jubah itu. Baiklah aku akan mengalihkan perhatian si Aizen. Aku akan ke arah barat. Dan kau ke arah timur untuk mengambil berlian itu. Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Dan kita sama-sama berlari." kata Rukia.  
"Satu…dua…"

"Tiga" Rukia menembakkan anak panahnya kea rah Aizen. Berlawanan arah dengannya Ichigo berlari kearah singgasana. Menyatukan patahan belatinya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! TIDAAAAKKK!"teriak Aizen. Dan kemudian yang tertinggal dari penyihir jahat itu hanyalah debu dan seonggok pakaian lusuh.

Dan, tamat. Aizen sekarang hanya meninggalkan nama.

" Jika aku tahu bahwa jubah itu bisa mengambalikan wujud aslimu aku takkan menyelubungimu dengan itu." Ucap Rukia ketus.  
"Baiklah aku kembalikan. Tapi nanti ya? Aku pinjam dulu." kata Ichigo sambil menutup dadanya yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Terserah kau saja. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum tempat ini menjadi debu." Ajak Rukia.  
Mereka pun terbang keluar dari celah labirin. Menunggangi Naga Ekor Merah. Di belakangnya labirin Aizen perlahan hancur menjadi debu.

"Selalu menyenangkan melihat langit malam bersamamu, Rukia " goda Ichigo.

Rukia hanya cemberut. Dibuatnya gerakan untuk memerintah Naga Ekor Merah untuk menukik tajam. Hampir membuat Ichigo terjengkal dari duduknya.

"Kamu hutang banyak cerita padaku pangeran Hippo. Makanya aku tak menjatuhkanmu dari punggung naga ini." kata Rukia ketus. 

.

Pagi mengembun. Matahari masih dibalik awan. Rukia memilih terbang bersama Naga Ekor Merah menuju danau. Di bawah Ichigo telah menunggu. Entah telah berapa jam ia menunggu Rukia. Karena Rukia baru kembali setelah matahari bersinar terik.

" Aku akan membayar janjiku. Tapi kau harus ikut denganku." kata Ichigo sambil mengusap leher Naga Ekor Merah dan menaikinya.  
"Sebaiknya kau lakukan segera." jawab Rukia.  
"Kau tampak manis jika cemberut, Rukia." goda Ichigo. Rukia yang saat itu hendak mengikuti Ichigo menunggangi Naga Ekor Merah tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ayolah, jangan merajuk... Ayo! " ajak Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia.  
"Awas jika kau menggodaku lagi! Aku berani terjun dari punggung naga ini!" ancamnya.  
"Siap, tuan putri!" sahut Ichigo, tetap menggodanya.  
Mereka terbang ke arah kastil istana. Duduk di puncak tertinggi dan melihat seluruh pemandangan negeri rawa air. Dibiarkannya naga ekor merah untuk terbang kembali.  
"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tahu Rukia" Tanya Ichigo.  
"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu pertanyaanku " jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah. Aku sebenarnya adalah pangeran di negeri ini. Tapi aku menyukai petualangan. Ketika ke Negeri Koin Emas dulu, saat itu aku hanyalah sedang lewat saja. Dan mencoba memberi bantuan. Bertemu denganmu. Dan ternyata kita berhasil mengalahkan naga itu. Kemudian kita sama-sama melakukan perjalanan. Mengapa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di Desa Tenggara? Karena aku bertemu seorang prajurit Negeri Rawa mengenaliku dan menyampaikan pesan ayahku, Raja Negeri Rawa Air. Aku pun memutuskan kembali ke sini. Empat bulan lalu aku kembali ke sini. Ayah telah mempersiapkan penobatanku menjadi raja. Aku melarikan diri. Karena aku merasa tak sanggup dengan beban sebagai raja. Aku menyukai petualangan, Rukia. Hingga kemudian aku tersesat di hutan dan tertangkap oleh si Aizen. Ia mengubahku menjadi Hippopotamus. Aku tak bisa melarikan diri. Harus ada seseorang yang dating menyelamatkanku. Dan itu adalah dirimu." jelas Ichigo tersenyum.

"Lantas mengapa kau tak mengenaliku saat wujudmu Hippo?" Tanya Rukia.  
"Kau harus mencoba menjadi Hippo sayang. Berat badanmu melebihi yang kau bayangkan. Leher dan perut tak ada bedanya. Harus selalu berendam. Dan matamu pun tak sejelas ketika kau menjadi manusia. Tapi aku menyukai saat dirimu berbaring terlentang di bawahku…" kata Ichigo tertawa.  
Rukia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mencubit lengan pangeran Hippo itu dengan kuat. Membuat Ichigo berteriak kesakitan.

"Mengapa kau menyerangku saat itu? Bukankah kau tahu bahwa orang yang datang adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkanmu?""Kutukan menjadi Hippo satu paket dengan menyerang orang selain Aizen. Untungnya kau mencabut belati itu dari sarungnya. Karena belati itu mampu melumpuhkan kutukanku sesaat dan menggiring kita ke hadapan Aizen."

"Selanjutnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan pangeran?" Tanya Rukia.  
"Aku belum memutuskan apapun. Kondisi ayahku belumlah pulih benar. Adikku pun masih aku latih untuk menjadi pengganti raja. Aku masih belum memutuskan akan mengambil kekuasaan ini atau tidak"tuturnya.

"Hmmm….sejujurnya aku menyenangi dirimu jika menjadi pangeran hippo." kata Rukia.  
"Jadi kau tak suka melihatku berubah kembali menjadi Ichigo yang kau kenal?"  
"Kau bukan Ichigo, kamu pengeran, Hippo." ejek Rukia.

Kedua lalu tertawa bersama.

Tertawa bebas di ketinggian 20 meter dari permukaan tanah.

"Rasanya begitu bebas disini Rukia" kata Ichigo."Kamu akan kemana setelah ini?"  
"Aku tak tahu. Aku masih ingin belajar pada kakek penyihir. Masih ingin menunggangi Naga Ekor Merah." katanya.

"Dan aku masih ingin bersamamu disini" bisik Ichigo pelan.

Rukia mendengar bisikan Ichigo. Namun ia tak menjawabnya. Dirangkulnya Rukia. "Tinggallah lebih lama. Ajari aku menunggang Naga Ekor Merah. Sepertinya ia cemburu aku dekat denganmu" pinta Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum.

Hari telah menua. Sore telah menghitam. Ia pun bersiul memanggil sang naga. "Ayo, kuajak kau melihat bulan." katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Ksatria Putih.

.

Maaf…

x.x

Saia terlalu bersemangat…

#slapped

Yah, sekian saja…

Maaf jika mengecewakan…


End file.
